danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Justme2
General stuff about me Your nationality is really German!? Mine is too. --Yonder 18:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I'm semi-German. I don't know exactly if by 'semi' I mean 'half' or 'sort of' Anyways, is there a way you could create a template for enemies? --Yonder 18:59, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I am a German person, but moved to LA. And yes, I speak German. --Yonder 02:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, I live in Germany, too(NRW,MK)! And I can speak a little big bit German. Is this a weird coincidence? Bildramer 13:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Skins Yes, I am actually using a Quartz skin, and not Monaco. Sorry if this would lead to problems. --Yonder 16:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Could you do a favor? Could you do a favor for me? Can you make a template for Sand Moji elements (like you did with PG and EE), because it would be good if all games with actual reactive elements have a template for it. It should be similar to the EE template: Name, colour, reactive, special, etc. Thank you a lot! --Yonder 16:42, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the template! --Yonder 19:21, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Redirections Sorry about that. I just figured that most people would know me by my Powder Game name, instead of Buggy. I would get rid of it right now, but I'm at school, and it thinks I'm downloading something.(I don't understand it either) --Buggy793 17:49, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Dan-Ball Wiki Uhm...what yellow box? I do not see it. --Yonder 01:59, 16 December 2008 (UTC) : Oh, you are right. Well it looked (roughly) like this: Hello. All wikis will be "read-only" from 9am - 10am UTC Tuesday morning (that's 1:00am Pacific, 4:00am Eastern). During this time, editing will be disabled while we do some routine maintenance, but you will still be able to access the site. This message is only being sent to wiki admins, so please pass this information along to other members of your communities as needed. Thanks, Wikia Community Team This message will expire on 23:13, 16 December 2008. this message : --Justme2 10:32, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Please Note I shall not be here from December 20, 2008 to January 5, 2009. This is just something important to say. Thanks. --Yonder 21:34, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :IMPORTANT! Due to Visa application problems, the date of rejoining the community is unknown. This date could slide to the end of Febraury, if all goes well. Disambiguations OK. I'll get started on those right away(If you don't know what I'm talking about, you said that we should make the elements into disambiguations). --Buggy793 22:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I saw that. I'm about to move Wall. I'll take care of the links. --Buggy793 23:01, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I'm not sure who made it, but good job on the Powder Game Element Navigation Bar! --Buggy793 23:07, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Nice job on it! That should be helpful! Now all we need is a Wiki Logo. ;) --Buggy793 23:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Glitch? I'm not sure if this is a glitch or what, but yesterday, when I moused-over the "Editor's Pick" section (Left side of site), there was a "edit this list" option. When I didn't have that same power today, I thought I might as well let you know. --Buggy793 18:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Tilesets I noticed you uploaded the tilesets in SR stages. Are you planning to use them, or are they uploaded to make the Wiki complete? Just curious. --bewnt 18:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) STOP! Oh dear! You may stop placing the EXP table in the talk page of all enemies... just do it in the central Talk:Enemy! --bewnt 17:24, 26 December 2008 (UTC) : No, just one (or two) edit conflicts at most. Usually I will be notified if there's an edit conflict, and be requested to merge the edits (I'm using Firefox), though it didn't happen last night I think. --bewnt 02:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Justme2, it's Justme2, too Hi, I'm writing you here some stuff, for the other browser because you wanted to do a test. You remember? Well you should, because I am you! -- 12:58, 27 December 2008 (UTC) : Thank me very much! --Justme2 13:37, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Space in front of left parenthesis Oh, sorry about that. I must have blanked yesterday or something. Thanks for fixing those! --Buggy793 23:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Shared accounts for Stick Ranger Quick question: is it possible to change the password of DB accounts? I'm afraid of people that might do so and completely ruin the savegames. Thanks. --bewnt 15:44, 14 January 2009 (UTC) What is this!? Somehow, all Quartz skins are totally screwed up. The design is gone, only the text. Is there a reason for this? --Yonder 21:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah, nevermind. It seems it is working fine now. --Yonder 21:37, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Template:SR enemy experience From what I've read, you've simplified the code (yay to loading time). However, is it not possible to recover the borders around the peak level? P.S. the blue is awesome! --bewnt 06:35, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I've been working on some ideas, but I'm only half done. In other words, I'm at the "first working demo" stage. See w:c:guildwars:User:M.mendel/Templates/danball. Of course the nice black and colored css is absent, but if you look at the page source, you'll notice that the correct classes are there. I have not measured performance, and it may turn out there isn't any gain. However, I know that I could display these tables extremely fast if they were horizontally oriented instead of vertically. Would that be an option? --◄mendel► 05:36, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Icon Suggestion ---- :This discussion has been moved to the page Image talk:Favicon.ico. ---- Largest species family in the entire game Oh. Sorry for this. I did not count correctly. --Yonder 23:45, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Signatures Hello. I was just visiting another wiki and noticed people had "custom" signature like this: --Buggy793 Talk! 01:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I figured out how to to this and I think we should make this general knowledge. Under My Preferances, go down to Signature and paste this there: Buggy793 Talk! Of course, replace my name with your's, change the picture, maybe, and bam! You've got a signature. The colors "usueable" are: * Navy * Orchid * lime * Maroon * Aqua * Aquamarine * Turquoise * Magenta * Chocolate * Cyan * Salmon * Goldenrod * Fuchsia * Khaki * Olive * Thistle * Tomato * Wheat * Red * blue * crimson * saffron * green * teal * orange * purple * yellow * black * silver Thanks! --Buggy793 Talk! 01:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC)